Recently, along with the rapid development of the display technology, display products having a biometric identification function, especially a fingerprint identification function with uniqueness, have attracted more and more attentions.
For a conventional fingerprint identification device, light beams are reflected by valleys and ridges of a fingerprint so as to form reflected light beams at different intensities, and these reflected light beams are received by a photosensitive element so as to generate different induced signals. At this time, the fingerprint identification device may determine the valleys and ridges of the fingerprint, and thereby identify the fingerprint.
However, there are the following defects for the conventional fingerprint identification device. (1) The photosensitive element is intensively irradiated by an ambient light beam for a long time period, so a service life of the fingerprint identification device may be adversely affected. (2) The light beams are reflected by the valleys and the ridges simultaneously, so the identification accuracy of the conventional fingerprint identification device is relatively low.